Division de Hermandad
by BWolfZ9
Summary: Los hermanos pueden ser una parte importante en la vida de uno. Compartes con ellos experiencias unicas y se apoyan hasta el final, algunos son molestos, odiosos, cariñosos, etc. Depende de ti como los ves a ellos. Asi veia a mi hermano durante mucho tiempo. Ahora yo y el deberemos poner a prueba nuestras hermandad.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION EL SIGUIENTE FIC ES UN PILOTO. , si les gusta de todos modos háganmelo saber, si hay errores o quieres dejar tu critica hazlo me ayuda, aunque me cueste. Sin más aquí va**

–Bien muchachos, ya estamos aquí, el tramo final de nuestro viaje, hemos pasado por mucho para estar aquí a solo metros de cumplir nuestro mas grande objetivo, todos juntos. – les dije a mis Pokemon –¡Veni,vedi,Vici! – y comencé mi trayecto hacia el final del pasillo que era completamente iluminado por la luz del exterior

–¡Venga hermano deja que te haga un gol! – me grito mi hermano molesto

–Debes practicar mejor tu tiro, eres muy predecible, venga te toca atajar a ti– le dije mientras cambiábamos de puesto – hagamos practicaras portería con mis Pokemon –

–¿C-con tus Pokemon? – me dijo preocupado

–Sí, con mis Pokemon, ellos me ayudaron a practicar y yo les he entrenado, es ayuda mutua, cuando tengas a tu equipo deberás hacer lo mismo. –

–P-pero ellos estas muy entrenados de seguro me mandaran a volar. –

–Venga no exageres, les diré que no sean bruscos, debes tener fe en ti mismo, los rivales que te encontraras en los partidos Pokemon usaran a sus Pokemon si es necesario para marcar. –le dije mientras colocaba el balón en el punto penal –Ser portero es la parte más importante del equipo, debes defender y mostrarles confianza a tus compañeros de que el puesto que tienes está asegurado–

–¡Ha! Lo dice el campeón de la liga Sinnoh y top cuatro de diez de los mejores porteros juveniles en la región– dijo mi hermano con sarcasmo

–Oh Max, no porque haya ganado la liga y estar en un top, significa que sea perfecto, nadie lo es, cuando inicie mi viaje junto con Empoleon, perdí mi primera batalla y cuando debute como portero perdí mi primer partido y así fue durante bastante tiempo hasta incluso ahora puedo seguir perdiendo– le dije ya listo para sacar a todos mis Pokemon – salgan muchachos – y libere a todo mi equipo Empoleon, Gallade, Machoke, Manetric, Pidgeot, Flareon– Bien chicos hoy portería con Max, no sean tan bruscos ¿vale? – y todos me respondieron con sus respectivos gritos.

–Algún día tendré un equipo como el tuyo Nate.– me dijo Max emocionado de ver a mis Pokemon

–Lo más seguro es que si, serás un gran entrenador y también portero de eso estoy seguro ¿Estás Listo?–

–Si– me dijo emocionado

–Bien, ¡Flareon utiliza placaje contra el balón!. - Le ordene y enseguida lo hizo mandando el balón a la derecha del arco, con gran rapidez Max lo atajo

–¡Si, eso es! –dijo sosteniendo el balón en sus guantes

–Bien hecho Max, tu también Flareon–

–Estoy listo cuando quieras–dijo motivado Max

–Muy bien Machoke practicaremos el movimiento Puntapié–

Machoke uso Puntapié contra el balón, pero fue un golpe bastante débil al centro del arco, atajable para Max, frustrando a Machoke

–No te frustres Machoke, deberemos mejorar tu movimiento, con algo más de entrenamiento mejoraras, ya lo veras–le dije

–Venga siguiente, estoy listo. – dijo Max

–No te confíes demasiado o te llevara en contra–

–Ja, si claro–

–Bien Mane…¿Manetric?– dije buscándolo por la cancha, Manetric era el menos interesado en los entrenamientos, pero me conformaba con su desempeño en batalla

–Venga, sea cual sea el Pokemon que envíes lo atajare–

–Que te he dicho del exceso de confianza–

–"Que no me confié mucho o me jugara en contra"– me dijo en modo de burla, algo que me molesto un poco – ¿Quién sigue? –

–Yo pateare ahora. – le dije serio

–Pe-pero Nate t-tu eres mejor– me dijo nervioso

–No habías dicho que tenías confianza, si la tienes de seguro atajaras, además te daré la ventaja y un regalo–

–¿Ventaja y regalo–

–La ventaja será que te diré el lugar a donde enviare el balón, en este caso hacia la izquierda y si lo atajas te regalare a uno de mis Pokemon. – al decir eso todo mi equipo me miro con preocupación, incluso hasta Manetric apareció quien estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto

–Con que allí estabas y, bueno que me dices– volviendo con Max

–¿l-lo dices enserio? –

–Si…. De palabra. –

Vi que Max estaba emocionado y que su confianza estaba por sobre las nubes algo que aprovecharía

–¿Listo? – le pregunte

–¡Claro que si, da tu mejor tiro–

–Recuerda a la Izquierda–

Max se preparó, se le notaba el nerviosismo ya que si la atajaba le daría un Pokemon. Y yo siempre cumplía con mis promesas. Me prepare y tome algo de carrera para golpear el balón, lo golpee, Max se lanzó a la izquierda y … gol

–¿Lo ataje?,– me dijo con los ojos cerrados

–Mira detrás–

Max no se había dado cuenta de que había sido gol, mi equipo Pokemon se relajó tras ese momento de infarto que les hice pasar, Max volteo a ver y se encontró con el balón dentro del arco

–Pe-pero ¿cómo? –

–Te confiaste demasiado, tenías fe en que la atajarías, pero tu exceso te jugo en contra, además de que estabas muy ilusionado en obtener a un Pokemon que te distrajiste, el exceso de confianza te lleva a fallar, te lo digo por experiencia– le dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

–A ti te ha pasado hermano–

–Sí, durante una final de torneo en la escuela, en los últimos minutos de partido íbamos ganando dos a uno, tenía en mente la copa, pensando que ya la habíamos ganado y paff, me hicieron un gol de último minuto, llevándonos a los penales

–Y ga-ganaron–

–Te soy sincero–

–Eh, si–

–….Perdimos–

–¡Que no atajaste ningún penal! –

–Los penales son los momentos mas difíciles para un portero, toda la presión cae sobre ellos–

–¿Y tus Pokemon? –

–Cuando jugué esa copa tenía siete años, aun no tenía un Pokemon–

En eso escuchamos la voz de una mujer llamándonos desde la casa, nuestra sirvienta de la familia, la señora Erika, nos ha cuidado desde que tenemos memoria, es lo mas cercano a mama. Nos llamaba para ir a cenar

–Chicos, ya es tarde, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos– nos avisaba desde la ventana del segundo piso

–Bueno Max, por hoy terminamos, chicos regresen– guarde a todo mi equipo en sus pokebolas, y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa

–Max, ve a bañarte mañana continuamos con el entrenamiento–

–No podemos tomarnos un día libre, porfis– me dijo suplicándome

–Que sucede ¿te presiono mucho? Si es así solo dime–

–Sí, así es– me dijo con pena

–Ah Max porque no me dices, a veces no te comprendo, cuando quieras o te pase algo solo dime–

–No te quería decepcionar–

–No me decepcionas Max, eres mi orgullo como hermano–suspire–solo habla las cosas conmigo, te quedo claro–

–Si claro, hablare contigo– y luego de decir eso me dio un abrazo al cual correspondí de vuelta

–Eh, esto es algo asqueroso, anda ve a bañarte, me avisas cuando sea mi turno–

–¡Claro!– me dijo mientras subía corriendo las escaleras para ir a bañarse, en eso se me acerca Erika

–Otro día de entrenamiento duro, el quiere llegar a ser como tu–

–¿Así?–

–Si, me lo dijo en el desayuno

Suspire y pensé en el futuro de Max. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo muy rápido

–Nate– me dijo Erika algo nerviosa

–Si Erika, sucede algo–

–Llamo su padre–

esa palabra la odiaba, odiaba todo lo relacionado con papa

–No pienso hablar con el–

–Nate mejor piénsalo sonaba bastante enojado en el teléfono–

Lo pensé, la ira que me provocaba saber de mi padre era terrible, no quería saber absolutamente nada de el, pero si era así como dijo Erika será mejor que hable con el, se lo que sea que le moleste

–Lo llamare después de hacer dormir a Max–

–Muy bien, s-seque saber de tu padre te molesta y si quieres saber a m-mi también me molesta, pero algún día, el conflicto que tu y tu padre tienen tendrá que terminar–

–¡Hermano ya esta libre el baño!– me grito Max desde el segundo piso

–¡Okey! ¡Iré enseguida! – le respondí y luego mire de reojo a Erika– algún dia Erika… algún dia–

Bajaba las escaleras con rapidez para ir a cenar, vi a Nate que hablaba con Erika, y que el ya se dirigía para subir a bañarse, pero lo veía algo molesto, pero cambio su actitud al verme

–¿Tan rápido te bañaste? –

–Es..es que tengo hambre–

Me sonrió y luego me dijo– anda y échate perfume del baño o algún desodorante del baño de invitados, si Erika te huele, ella te mandará al baño y no será nada gentil–

–Okey, pero no se lo digas–

–Tranquilo yo también hacia eso a tu edad–

Yo y Nate teníamos una diferencia de seis años, pensar que a los trece años que tiene ya fue campeón de la liga Sinnoh y esta en un top de mejores porteros juveniles en la región Sinnoh. Aunque para su edad era bastante serio y siempre me pregunto por qué, quizás cuando llegue a su edad también me pase a mí, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Luego de echarme perfume de mujer ya que desodorante o colonia para hombre no había, estaba listo para ir a cenar. Una vez en el comedor espere a que Erika llegara con la comida, no tardo mucho ya que Nate aun con su cabello revuelto después de la ducha la ayudo a cargar con los platos. La cena fue bastante normal, como siempre solía ser, Nate hablaba con Erika sobre próximos partidos y ella le hablaba sobre las novelas o libros que suele leer ella, para mí eso era aburrido, pero Nate lo disfrutaba escuchar sobre ellas, en algún que otro momento me nombraban para saber mi opinión, pero no les respondía ya que estaba distraído comiendo lo que Erika preparo Papas Salteadas con ensalada. Terminada la cena Nate y yo ayudamos a Erika a lavar los platos, era una de las muchas formas de agradecerle por cuidarnos con mama siendo coordinadora y papa quien sabe dónde, aprendíamos a valernos por nosotros mismos en las tareas del hogar. Rato después tocaba despedirse de Erika hasta el dia siguiente

–Muchas gracias señorita Erika, agradecemos que aún nos ayude día tras día. – dijo Nate

–No hay de que chicos, ustedes me sacan una sonrisa cada día.–

–Adiós señorita Erika, que tenga buenas noches– le dije para luego abrazarla

–Que tengas buenas noches Max– dijo también abrazándome – Tu también Nate, no duden en llamarme si sucede algo–

–Claro lo haremos y espere un poco antes de irse– Nate saco una pokebola– ¡Manetric sal!

–Manetric quiero que acompañes a la señorita Erika a casa, sana y salva, cuando termines vuelve de inmediato, no quiero saber que anduviste por allí causando problemas. –

Manetric le hizo un gesto de que cumpliría, era algo flojo pero obediente de vez en cuando.

–Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana.– dijo Erika ya comenzando su camino de vuelta a casa junto con el Manetric de Nate

–Bueno Max, hora de ir a dormir.– me dijo Nate entrando en la casa.

Nate siempre me acompañaba a dormir, aunque teníamos habitaciones separadas, a petición mía yo le pedía que me contara sus historias de su recorrido por la región a los once años para conseguir las medallas y participar en la liga. Nate hizo su viaje de un año, un año en el que no lo vi, pero siempre estaban las video llamadas en cada centro Pokemon en el que se detenía se tomaba su tiempo para llamarnos y saludar siempre mostrándonos a algún nuevo amigo que hizo o en oportunidades a algunos Pokemon que hubiese atrapado. Al final de una de sus historias decidí preguntarle algo que me generaba dudas.

–¿Nate?.–

–Si, Max–

–Cuando iniciaste tu viaje ¿Tuviste miedo?–

Nate suspiro –Si tuve miedo y ese es el primer error que comete un entrenador–

–¿Por qué? – le pregunte

–Porque no le demuestra a tu Pokemon seguridad, les demuestras a los demás que eres débil y eso puede ser una ventaja para tu rival.–

–Por eso perdiste tu primera batalla–

–Así es, cuando inicie mi viaje, no estaba seguro, de que hacer o a donde ir y le demostraba a Piplup en aquel entonces inseguridad, eso lo coloco nervioso, llego nuestra primera batalla y fuimos derrotados.– tomo aire y continuo – tome cartas en el asunto, fue difícil al principio pero ambos fuimos mejorando, durante nuestra travesía y llegamos muy lejos, claro los demás también se llevan el crédito.–

–Gracias hermano.–

–Yo debería decir gracias–

–¿Por qué?–

–Por ser la primera parte de mi vida.–

Esas palabras me llegaron muy al corazón, siempre esperaba escuchar eso de mama o papa pero no de mi hermano, me levante de mi cama y abrase a Nate lo más fuerte que pude, el también hizo lo mismo y estuvimos asi por varios segundos hasta que él se separó de mi

–Bien Max, ya es tarde, a dormir. – me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación y antes de salir lo detuve.

–¿Nate?–

–¿Si?.–

–Te quiero.–

–Yo también…. Siempre. – me dijo eso y cerró la puerta.

Me di vuelta a mirando a la ventana de la habitación por la cual entraba la luz de la luna listo ya para poder dormir.

Ya era bastante tarde, hace mas de una hora deje a Max en su habitación para que el durmiera, una vez listo me tocaba tener que llamar a papa para ver que demonios le pasaba o que quería de mí. Ya que la mayoría de las llamadas me tenían como tema principal a mi, encendí la computadora y lo llame. Tenía algunos segundos para canelar la llamada y cuando estuve apunto de hacerlo el contesto.

–Vaya, pero no es nada mas que me hijo, ¿Cómo has esta…–

–¿Que quieres ahora?.–le interrumpí

–Esa es la forma de tratar a tu padre.– me dijo molesto

–Como un padre como tu… creo que si.– dije serio

–¿Cuando me perdonaras por lo que hice?–

–¡Jamás!–

–Tu y yo sabemos que yo no tengo la culpa de esto, fue tu madre la que inicio todo.–

–¡No metas a mama en esto!.–

Mi padre suspiro y me dijo –Bueno, creo que he intentado ser bastante gentil contigo, asi que ire al grano de una vez por todas.–

–Dime lo que quieres antes que corte, por que no tengo humor para soportarte.–

–Bueno creo que ya conoces el tema y sabias que algún día llegaríamos a hablar sobre esto.–

–Si es sobre la guardia, ya te lo he dicho, no me uniré a tu grupo de maniacos.–

–Sabes que es tu responsabilidad, la guardia es parte de la tradición familiar te guste o no, y estas condenado a unirte.–

–No se si ya lo sabias, pero tengo a una responsabilidad mas grande que tu maldita guardia.–

–Hablas de Max, Oh veo que te encariñaste con ese niño ¡Ya te dije que el no es parte de la familia!–

–De mi familia si. Tu ya no eres parte de esto.–

–Es una pena que mi sangre este en ti Nate.-

–yo debería ser el que se lamente de tener a un maniaco como padre.–

–¡déjame decirte algo Nate y este será el cierre final de esta conversación!, ¡ me encargare de enviar un equipo de extracción que se dirija a esa maldita casa a buscarte! ¡me encargare personalmente de hacer sufrir a ese niño! ¡Hare de tu vida una miseria! Si no llegas a Kalos en dentro de tres días. ¡El muchacho que intentas proteger morirá solo con el chasquear de mis dedos tic-tac, el tiempo corre!–

En ese momento no lo soporte más y le di un puñetazo al computador rompiendo la pantalla de este. Mi ira, mi rabia ya no las podía contener, no podía escapar con Max conociendo a ese maldito de seguro nos encontraría aunque estuviéramos en otra región.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, con tal de proteger a Max podría vivir en mi terrible condena feliz, sabiendo que el estaría a salvo, no lo puedo involucrar en nada esto, no hasta que le ponga fin. Sentía un ardor en mi mano y al verla vi que me salía sangre de mis nudillos, tome una camisa, me la enrede en mi mano y al salir de mi habitación para ir al baño no me esperaba encontrarme con Max

–¡¿Max?!–

–Oh, hermano.– me dijo bastante somnoliento

–¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?–

–E-es que tengo sed, iba a buscar algo para tomar a la cocina.–

–Okey ve, pero luego a dormir está bien. – le dije eso y me dirigí rápidamente al baño dejándolo a él, en el pasillo

Ya era de día, los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana me despertaron, me levante de mi cama, fui al baño me lave la cara y los dientes para no estar con el mal aliento y me dispuse a bajar para tomar desayuno, me iba acercando a la cocina cuando escuchaba susurros eran Erika y Nate quienes estaban en la cocina, me acerque lentamente y pude escuchar algo de su conversación

–¿No hay alguna forma de esconderse de el?.–dijo Erika susurrando

–No, es imposible tiene recursos, hombres, la tecnología como para poder solo rastrearme a mi.–

–¿Qué harás entonces?, dejaras que se salga con la suya.–

–No, claro que no lo dejaría, pero esto lo hago para proteger a Max. –

–A mí, ¿protegerme de que? –Pensé.

–Erika el favor que te pido, lo intentare recompensar algún día, pero tú y yo sabemos que tengo que ponerle fin a esto, sea por las buenas o las malas. –

Ella suspiro y luego dijo –Esta bien, ¿cuando te iras a Kalos?–

–Irse….. irse a Kalos, por que tendría que ir a Kalos, que tengo que ver yo en todo.–pensaba tras escuchar la conversación de Nate y Erika

–Esta tarde, alrededor de las seis.–

Un viaje, Nate comenzaría un nuevo viaje en la región Kalos y no podía contarme a mi primero, sin duda me molesto algo y me fui al comedor a esperarlo para hablar con el, paso un rato y llego Nate con unas tazas de café seguido por Erika quien traía los panes.

–Iniciaras un nuevo viaje ¿hermano?.–

Nate y Erika se sorprendieron al escucharme, ya se les notaba que yo había escuchado su conversación.

–Max hablare de esto contigo después del desayuno.–

–¡No!, respóndeme ¿por que iniciaras un nuevo viaje?– le dije molesto

–T-tengo que resolver unos problemas en Kalos.–

–Iras por la liga, mi partido de debut es dentro de una semana y me prometiste que estarías allí.–

–Max! No hablare mas de esto, te digo que resolveré unos problemas y fin del asunto.– me respondió enojado

No lo soporte y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Vi como mi hermano, se iba a su habitación, no quería involucrarlo en mis problemas, había hecho promesas con el y ahora si no resolvía esto a tiempo no podría cumplirlas y no quería verlo decepcionado por mi culpa. Durante el resto de la mañana la casa estuvo en silencio, ordene mi mochila, para mi viaje y llego la hora de dirigirme al aeropuerto. Erika pidió un taxi, al llegar Erika me acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto, pensaba que Max no vendría pero decidió también ir a despedirse, durante todo el trayecto no nos hablamos hasta que llego el momento de subirme al avión.

–Bueno, Erika cuida a Max por favor.–

–Lo hare, tu no te preocupes.–

–Eh, M-Max yo sabes que no qui…–pero fui interrumpido por un abrazo de el.

–¡Por favor no te vallas!.–me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

–Max, debo irme, debo resolver algo que.–no podía decirle, no quería decirle que tenia conflictos con papa.

–Prométeme que volverás.—dijo mientras una lagrima le corría por la cara

–Lo….lo prometo.–le dije secándole la cara con mi mano

Me separe de Nate, para dejarlo ir a su avión, el avión que lo llevaría a la región de Kalos, a una nueva aventura, nuevas historias, le pedí que me llamara en cuanto llegara. Pasaron las horas, días, y luego meses y nunca recibí su llamada. Todas las noches recordaba lo que le pedí que me prometiera.

–" _Promete me que volverás".–_

–" _Lo….lo prometo".—_

Esa promesa, jamás se cumplió.

 **EDIT: Se han arreglado algunos fallos**

 **PD: para los que llegaron hasta aqui. Estoy haciendo portadas para fanfics si quieres una enviame un PM y hablaremos ES GRATIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los derechos son de ThePokemonCompany y GameFreak. Pokemon no es de mi propiedad. Excepto personajes creados. Sin mas nuevo capitulo. Si hay problemas con la narrativa o vez que me he infringido una de las normas en fanfiction no dudes en avisarme para que esto sea corregido.**

Me encontraba en el tejado de la casa de Erika, con mi camisa gris, mis shorts negros y la pokebola de Infernape colgando en mi cuello, pensando en estrategias para un próximo partido o quizás alguna batalla con algún entrenador en mi camino hacia la feria. Hasta que vi que Erika salía de casa para llamarme

– _Max, baja de allí jovencito, si se rompe el techo algún día tu lo reparas, y baja que el almuerzo esta listo. –_ me regaño

– _Estaba tomando el sol.–_

– _Estamos en invierno, esa no es excusa._

– _Lo se, lo se entrare enseguida solo déjame llamar a mis Pokemon._

– _Bien, te veo adentro._

Me levante con cuidado sobre el tejado, me sacudí para poder quitarme el polvo y baje de este para llamar a mis Pokemon.

– _¡Infernape! ¡Riolu! ¡Es hora de almorzar!_.– espere algunos segundos haber si se aparecían de entre el bosque, ya que la mayoría de veces los dejaba libres, pero me empecé a preocupar otra vez. _–¡INFERNAPE! ¡RIOLU!_ – sin respuestas

– _¿Sucede algo Max?._ Me pregunto Erika asomándose de la ventana de la casa.

– _Los chicos no vienen, iré a investigar tardare un poco, no te preocupes_

– _Esta bien, ten cuidado quieres._

– _Lo tendré_

Me adentre en el extenso bosque de pueblo Hoja Verde, no tarde mucho en encontrar pistas de Infernape, debido a que le gusta quemar ramas y practicar malabarismo con ellos, en cuanto al pequeño Riolu siempre seguía a Infernape así que tendría que estar con el muy cerca, no fue hasta que escuche su pequeño grito característico, corrí hacia el sitio en donde lo escuche para encontrarme a Infernape desmayado y a Riolu atrapados en una red en un árbol.

– _¡Infernape! ¡Riolu! Como les paso_.- iba a desatarlos pero escuche una voz detrás de mi.

– _Ni siquiera los pienses niño_.

Al darme la vuelta vi a un tipo con sombrero, chamarra y vaqueros y lentes oscuros, con un palillo en su boca, a su lado un Seviper

– _¡Libera a mis Pokemon!_

– _Un Infernape se vendería bien, en cuanto al Riolu me daría un buen dineral si espero a que evolucione._

– _¡Al menos me escuchas!.- le grite y al parecer llame su atención_

– _Seviper, atrápalo.-_ en un instante el Seviper me apretaba el cuerpo, asfixiándom _e – ¿tienes algún otro Pokemon contigo_?.- me dijo y se acerco a mi cara, sacándome la pokebola que colgaba de mi cuello

– _E-esa Poke-pokebola es de Infernape_.- estaba perdiendo el aire

– _Seviper, suéltate un poco.-_ el seviper me solto un poco para dejarme respirar

– _te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿tienes otro Pokemon?.-_ dijo mientras veía la pokebola de Infernape

– _Si, pero no te lo puedo dar. -_ le dije recuperándome de la asfixia

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Porque tu estúpido Seviper me tiene atrapado, como quieres que te de la pokebola_.- Seviper estuvo cerca de morderme la cara pero lo detuvo el cazador.

– _Seviper libéralo deja que saque su pokebola.-_ guardo la pokebola de Infernape en su bolsillo– Mas te vale no hacer nada estúpido.- y me apunto con una porra metalizada, supuse que una vez que le entregara la pokebola me noquearía

– _Esta bien_. – lentamente sacaba mi última pokebola de mi cinturón y se la di al cazador.

– _Bien, buen chico, veo que sabes cooperar_ – preparo su porra para golpearme, pero antes de hacerlo me dijo – _Unas últimas palabras._

– _Si… Gardevoir usa bola sombra_ – La pokebola que tenia el cazador en sus manos se abrió dejando libre a Gardevoir y rápidamente ella utilizo bola sombra contra el Seviper del cazador dejándolo debilitado gracias a la ventaja de tipo

– _Bueno veo que las cosas dieron un giro inesperado para ti._ – le dije al cazador que ya estaba asustado – _¿Unas últimas palabras? –_ pero el se mantuvo en silencio

– _Bueno… el silencio otorga, Gardevoir usa psíquico_.

–¡ _No espera_! – pero fue muy tarde, Gardevoir lo atrapo en un aura azul y lo estrello contra un árbol dejándolo noqueado al instante. Le hize una pequeña señal a ella con mis dedos golpeando mi cabeza, para que usara telequinesis lo cual ella entendió

– _Bien hecho Gardevoir._

– _No hay de que entrenador._

– _El tono de caballera no te lo quita nadie , no es así_

– _Mi deber es protegerte._

– _Si eso dice la Pokedex_ ,– me dirigí al árbol en el que estaba el cazador noqueado– _pero a_ _veces podrías, pues no se intentar ablandarte un poco mas, no ser digamos, muy seria._

– _Te disgusta que sea seria_. Me pregunto dudosa

– _No…no..no, me refiero a que deberías tener un poco de sentido del humor, reírte un poquito._

– _¿Reírme?._ Me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cara

– _Si, solo mira esto, este idiota tiene boxers de corazones…. Ahora que lo pienso que tipo de villano lleva boxers de corazones en estos días, esta pasado de moda. –_ termine de registrar al cazador encontrando la pokebola de Infernape y algunas otras.

–¿Eso debería hacerme reír?.-

– _Em creo que no, pero_ – me tome una pausa para levantarme – _el dia que te haga reir, será el día más increíble de mi vida_

– _Jajajaja._

– _¿Eso a que vino?_ – le pregunte por esa inesperada risa falsa

– _No dijiste que si me reía, sería el día más increíble de tu vida.–_

– _Sabes que no importa, solo ayúdame a llevar al Seviper y al cazador con tu movimiento Psíquico, bajare a Infernape y a Riolu_

Desate la cuerda que tenia atrapado a ambos, los baje del árbol y les quite la red.

– _¿Riolu que sucedió?_ – dije mientras levantaba al inconciente de Infernape, aunque el solo me respondió con unos suaves gritos, debido a que había eclosionado hace poco de un huevo.

– _¿Que dice Gardevoir?–_

– _Dice que estaba jugando con un Bidoof mientras Infernape jugaba con un palo en llamas y cuando volvió a verlo estaba noqueado en el suelo y luego lo atraparon con una red, también dijo que el Bidoof se escapó y que está molesto por haberlo abandonado, dijo que fue un mal amigo._

– _Es increíble que hayas dicho todo eso, con unos suaves gritos, lo bueno es que a ti no te ocurrió nada_ – mire a Infernape – _en cuanto a ti tendré que llevarte con el Profesor Serbal a que te ayude_. – le dije al inconsciente Infernape que tenia sus ojos como remolino y su lengua afuera.

– _Okey vámonos Gardevoir, Riolu vuelve a tu pokebola_.

Llevamos al inconsciente cazador y a su Seviper hasta casa, le explique lo que sucedió a Erika la cual llamo a la oficial Jenny, que no tardo mucho en llegar me hizo unas cuantas preguntas de lo que paso y luego se marchó con ambos y con las demás pokebolas robadas. Cuando deje de ver a la oficial Jenny, voltee hacia casa para encontrarme de frente a Erika, quien no tenía una cara muy amistosa

– _¡¿En que estabas pensado?! Ese tipo pudo haberte matado._

– _Oye! Espera yo solo salve a mis Pokemon, ellos son mi responsabilidad._

– _Si, pero te pusiste en peligro_

– _Y qué.. querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados esperando a que ellos llegaran, sin que yo supiera que iban a ser vendidos en el mercado negro_

– _Lo- lo que me refiero es… es que me preocupas Max, si te pierdo será como perder otro hijo y no quiero eso –_ me dijo triste

– _Y quien era el otro hijo ¿Nate? –_

– _Ambos eran mi única familia, quien sabe que le habrá pasado a Nate._

– _De seguro ya está muerto_

– _¡Como puedes tener esa mentalidad Max! ¡Es tu hermano! – me decía ella mientras yo entraba a la casa_

– _Si hubiese sido buen hermano, hubiese llamado en cuanto llegara a Kalos, no hubiese mandado una carta, pero no ha pasado nada de eso hace ya ¿Cuánto? diez años._

– _Nueve año_ s _, se que en algún lugar de Kalos, el está vivo, lo se y tengo fe en ello._

– _Yo ya perdí mi fe hace mucho tiempo_. – me dirigí a mi habitación a dejando a Erika en el salón, sabia que no debía responderle asi, pero no tenia muchas ganar de discutir mas, llegue y me senté en mi cama, de eso salió de su pokebola sin que se lo dijera Gardevoir

– _Sucede algo entrenador, detecto emociones negativas en ti._

– _¿Asi?. Dije desanimado_

– _Puedo ayudarte en algo._

– _No, si es que puedes traer a Nate de vuelta._

– _¿Quien es Nate?_

– _Ah verdad, jamas les he contado de mi hermano_

– _¿Tienes un hermano?_

– _Si…. Es seis años mas que yo, era portero en futbol Pokemon y fue campeón de la liga Sinnoh a los doce años, su equipo era un Empoleon, un Manetric, una Flareon, un Machoke, un Gallade y una Pidgeot, también tenemos el mismo color de ojos naranjos_

–¿ _Y donde esta el?_

– _Creo que esta en la región Kalos, bueno…. Si es que sigue allí ¿Crees que algún día vuelva_? Dije triste y con mi cabeza agachada, en eso sentí dos brazos blancos rodeándome el cuello, lo cual me relajo bastante, era gardevoir la cual me estaba abrazando.

– _No se quien era tu hermano, pero podría apostar que el te recuerda, y piensa en ti sea donde sea que este, solo debes creer que se volverán a ver algún dia_.

Las palabras de Gardevoir me relajaron bastante y encendieron una pequeña chispa de fe en que volvería a reencontrarme con Nate algún día

– _Gracias Gardevoir, eres una gran Pokemon._

– _No hay de que entrenador, estoy para servirle._

– _No me digas entrenador, solo comienza a decirme Max._

– _Max… esta bien Entrenador Max._

– _Ja, bueno con algo se empieza_. – Saque una camisa negra con mangas rojas y me la coloque, arremangue las mangas hasta dejármelas en el codo y baje a disculparme con Erika sobre mi actitud anterior – _Gardevoir vuelve a la pokebol_ a – la guarde a ella y coloque la pokebola en mi cinturón. Llegaba al salón y me encontré con Erika viendo las noticias

– _Erika yo_ – iba a disculparme pero fui interrumpido por ella

– _Shhht! Mira_ – indicándome el televisor, estaban emitiendo las noticias inter-regionales, donde cuentan las noticias relevantes de cada región en el país. Y me sente a su lado para escuchar el noticiario

– _Y pasando a las noticias que están haciendo trabajar muy duro a la policía internacional, llegamos a la región Kalos, donde varios entrenadores dicen haber sido secuestrados, y dejados en diferentes lugares de la región, lo peculiar de estos secuestros es que al parecer no roban nada de objetos personales de los entrenadores, ni tampoco a sus Pokemon, sino que según ellos están robando los movimientos de los Pokemon, dejándolos totalmente sin poder usar movimientos aprendidos_. – decía el locutor de JubileoTV

– _Por que robarían los movimientos de los Pokemon. –decía Erika tomando un vaso de agua_

– _Y crees que yo lo se. –_ le dije serio _–ahora déjame escuchar_

– _La policía, junto con la policía internacional han descartado totalmente que estas desapariciones estén vinculadas con los sucesos ocurridos hace ya un año, y que estas no estén relacionadas con el ya disuelto Team Flare, la única pista que se tiene hasta el momento es esta cruz que estarán viendo a continuación_ –

No podía creerlo, todas las memorias, que había dejado olvidadas en lo mas profundo de mi mente regresaron al instante, la cruz que mostraban en televisión era pequeña, de madera pero esta tenia tallada un N y una M en forma vertical, y en su parte superior estaba cortada, era la cruz de la suerte de Nate, voltee a ver a Erika y ella estaba impactada, ella también había reconocido aquella cruz, ambos cruzamos miradas.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí les mando un saludos a todos. Aparte aprovecho para decirles que estoy haciendo portadas para fics, pueden pedirme una por MP y hablamos es totalmente gratis. Si no pudieron hacerse una idea del personaje de Max pueden ver la portada que hice para este Fic. El chico que sale al medio de los tres personajes es el. El que cubre la mayoría de la portada es Nate y los otros tres son personajes que aun no salen pero tendrán relación en la historia cabe destacar que esos Trainer no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo los saque de internet, ya que eran mas o menos la idea de personajes que tenia en mente cabe demás decir que van todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. Un gran saludo a todos y Nos vemos en la próxima Bye bye :D**

 **EDIT: se han arreglado algunos errores.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los derechos son de ThePokemonCompany y GameFreak. Pokemon no es de mi propiedad. Excepto personajes creados. Sin mas nuevo capitulo. Si hay problemas con la narrativa o vez que me he infringido una de las normas en fanfiction no dudes en avisarme para que esto sea corregido.**

–No me lo creo aun.- dije caminando por la cocina rascándome la cabeza

Yo y Erika estábamos en la cocina, durante toda la mañana han sucedido varias cosas, intentaron robar a mis Pokemon, me enfrente contra un ladrón de Pokemon, discutí con Erika y como platillo principal del día, un buen indicio de que mi hermano seguía vivo, supuestamente aun no quería sacar conclusiones.

–Podrías…podrías dejar de moverte Max, me estas mareando- me dice Erika apoyada en el refrigerador

–Lo lo lamento, solo es que aun no puedo procesar todo.–

–Yo – suspiro – yo tampoco.

–¿Como?

–Como ¿Qué?

–Como es posible que justamente, hayamos discutido sobre Nate en la mañana y que por arte del mismísimo Arceus o sea quien sea este controlando este mundo, haya aparecido una imagen en televisión sobre el collar de el. – decía moviendo mis manos como si estuviera haciendo un hechizo.

–Pues no lo se, eh yo ya no se en que pensar, osea era su colgante, tanto tu como yo lo reconocimos.

–Ire a ver al profesor Serbal, debo llevar a Infernape a que le ayuden y a reportar mi avance con Riolu

–Quieres que te lleve? –Sugirió Erika señalando el vehículo

–No, no gracias, necesito caminar un poco y tomar aire.

–Abrígate, quieres

–Claro – dije saliendo de la cocina, saque un chaqueta y sali de casa

Era un trayecto de unos 15 minutos hasta el laboratorio del Profesor Serbal, durante todo el camino fui pensando en lo ocurrido, en mi mente se llevaba una guerra civil, por una parte estaba el lado de que mi hermano seguía vivo y que debía ir a buscarlo, y por el otro lado que pensaba que el estaba muerto y que solo era una coincidencia, gracias a ese conflicto mi viaje se hizo corto y para cuando ya había vuelto a la realidad me encontraba en la entrada al gran laboratorio del Profesor Serbal.

–¡Profesor!. – llame dentro del laboratorio, en eso uno de sus ayudantes apareció

–Oh, Max, el profesor esta en el laboratorio, pasa.- me dijo desde el balcón del segundo piso

–Gracias.

Entre a su laboratorio, y allí estaba el con su bata blanca, su suéter azul y pantalones oscuros, se encontraba revisando a los tres iniciales de la región Sinnoh, Piplup, Chimchar y Turtwig

–¿Preparándolos para un nuevo entrenador profesor?. – dije desde la puerta.

El profesor dejo de hacer lo que hacia y volteo a saludarme

–Joven Max, me alegro de verte. – dijo con su voz grave y con cara de pocos amigos. – Como has estado?.

–Últimamente no muy bien.

–No te veo activo, como otras veces, recuerda que tus emociones se reflejan en tus Pokemon.

–Lo se Profesor.

–A todo esto, como están ellos, como va tu amistad con el Riolu que te di.

–Bueno pues, Gardevoir esta bien, Riolu por su parte se esta acostumbrando ya a nosotros, y pues Infernape… –dije eso rascándome la cabeza.

–¿Que paso con Infernape?

–Esta, ehm noqueado, esta mañana un idiota intento robarse a Infernape y a Riolu, por suerte yo y Gardevoir detuvimos al ladron, pero a Infernape lo noquearon y pues necesito su ayuda.

–Claro no hay problema, ¡Jonatan!.- llamo a uno de sus ayudantes

–Si, Profesor.- dijo apareciendo su ayudante en la puerta

–Necesito que lleves al Pokemon de Max, a la maquina de recuperación ¿Max?.

–Si profesor.

–¿Quieres restaurar a todos tus Pokemon? O solo a Infernape

–Si es posible a todos por favor.

–Bien necesito que coloques a tus Pokemon en esta bandeja.- me señalo su ayudante con una bandeja en sus manos.

–Claro .- dije y coloque las pokebolas en la bandeja

–Bien vendré en un rato .- y se marcho.

–Dime Max, que es lo que te pasa.- me decía el Profesor Serbal sentado y revisando a los iniciales otra vez.

–Bueno, alguna vez le ha pasado de que cree haber perdido algo para siempre y que de un día para otro vuelva a aparecer .- decía acercándome al profesor.

–Si, ha todos nos pasa una vez en la vida. ¿Por qué?.

–Paso eso conmigo hace ya un rato.

–¿Qué te paso?.

–Al parecer Nate sigue vivo.

El profesor dejo de hacer lo que hacia y volteo a verme

–Nate, tu hermano.

–Si, pero no estoy el cien por cien seguro de que lo este, esta tarde en las noticias mostraron su cruz de la familia.

–La ultima vez que hable con tu hermano fue hace nueve años, me entrego un reporte de su relación con Manetric, dime ¿Tu hermano se fue de Sinnoh con todo su equipo?

–Si, se fue a Kalos con todo su equipo ¿Intento contactarlo?

–Si, Erika me conto de que Nate tenia que ir a Kalos por problemas con su padre, intente contactarlo pero las enfermeras Joy me dijeron que jamás se había registrado, tampoco actualizo su Pokedex.

–Espere ¿problemas con papa?

–Erika jamas te lo conto ¿verdad?, veras tu padre y Nate no tenían un relación muy estable que se diga, pero no me preguntes el porque ya que no lo se.

–Yo cada vez que intentaba hablar de papa, Nate me cambiaba el tema, según yo el no me escuchaba.

–Bueno, de seguro se que ya la decisión la tomaste.

Lo pensé un poco ir en un viaje, no por la liga, no por completar la pokedex, si no por buscar a mi hermano, iniciar el viaje que no inicie hace ya seis años.

–Si… Lo hare, ire a Kalos, y buscare a mi hermano, esa es mi decisión, quiero a mi familia de vuelta otra vez.

–Muy bien joven Max, desde hoy comienza tu viaje y te deseo la mayor de las suertes. – me dijo estirando su mano

–Gracias Profesor .- y le estreche su mano

–Max tus Pokemon ya están en buen estado .- me aviso el ayudante del profesor desde la puerta

–Claro voy enseguida.- voltee a ver al profesor. –Profesor me retiro.

–Hasta pronto Max.

Llegue a la sala principal y estaba su ayudante esperándome con la bandeja de pokebolas, tome a mis tres Pokemon y le agradeci por su ayuda, al salir vi entrar a una chica, supuse que seria la nueva entrenadora por su cara de emoción que tenia. Llegue a casa y le platique a Erika sobre mi viaje, ella no tuvo problemas durante el resto de la tarde compramos los pasajes por internet, arregle mi mochila y ropa de viaje y les comente a mis Pokemon que tendriamos un viaje Infernape y Riolu fueron los que mas celebraron y Gardevoir bueno pues ella seguía con su cara de no importarle mucho. Temprano del día siguiente nos levantamos, tomamos el desayuno y llegaba hora de partir al aeropuerto de Sinnoh, verificamos el pasaje y estuvimos esperando un rato a que llamaran para abordar.

–A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO H71 CON DESTINO A LA REGION KALOS PRESENTARSE EN PUERTA A1 PARA ABORDAJE – Llamaba el megáfono del aeropuerto

–Bueno Erika, es hora.–dije tomando mi mochila y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje

–Acuérdate lavarte los dientes, cambiarte de ropa, no acostarse tan tarde.-

–Oye, tranquila se cuidarme.-

–Cuando dices eso me preocupo.

–SE LLAMA A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO H71 A PRESENTARSE EN PUERTA A1–

–¡Si ya voy mama!

–jaja, bien Max buena suerte.- me decía tomando mis manos

–Todo saldrá bien, lo encontrare. – Y la abrase

–Por favor, si lo encuentras tráelo a casa – dijo a mi oído

Terminamos el abrazo y me fui hacia al avión, lo aborde y tuve suerte de poder elegir el lado de la ventana, estaba algo asustado tal como le sucedió a Nate en el inicio de su viaje

–Bueno, aprovechare de dormir un poco mas. – me acomode en mi asiento, tenia la suerte de que nadie se sentó de mi lado así que seria un viaje bastante tranquilo, bueno lo seria hasta que.

–¡Esperen! ¡No cierren! –grito alguien quien entro apresurado al avión asustando a las azafatas.

–Perdón, preciosura pero el auto se detuvo en medio del camino y tuve que venir corriendo hasta aquí.-

–Eh, si no hay problema, solo vaya a tomar su asiento.-

–Gracias preciosura de los mares, mas bella que el mismísimo Lugia

–Eh eh puede por favor ir a tomar asiento.- dijo nerviosa con una gotita en su frente

–Si, perdón nuevamente

–Que tipo más loco. - pensé – pobre la persona que se tenga que sentar con el. – vi que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del avión, y bueno me toco la lotería ese tipo era mi compañero de viaje, una vez que se acerco lo pude ver mejor vestía una chaqueta azul con negro, guante negros , polera blanca y negra y sus pantalones combinaban con su chaqueta, llevaba puesta una bufanda azul y su cabello era gris, llevaba puesta una cinta azul en su cabeza, por su estatura supuse que tendría entre 16 o 17 años.

–Hola me llamo Alex, espero no ser una molestia.

Seria el viaje mas tranquilo de mi vida.


End file.
